


Packing Lightly

by Teatodifor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, GenVa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatodifor/pseuds/Teatodifor
Summary: In which Genji Shimada and Hana Song are forced to share their affection for each other. Only who knows whether it is all part of their mission.





	Packing Lightly

Genji had awoken before the first cracks of sunlight had hit the ground. He was twisted in his sheets, panting as he looked up at the gray ceiling that stretched above him. It was just a dream, he assured himself as he sat up and rubbed his chest where his skin melded with his mechanical body. There was no way for sleep to find him now, not when his mind was buzzing from the horrors of before. He pulled on a grey hoodie that matched the work out pants he’d fallen asleep in and strutted out of his room, careful not to wake the other members of his team before they headed out later in the day.

The chilly air of the sea somehow crept it’s way through miniscule cracks between the doors and Genji pulled the hoodie tighter around his body. Whilst half cyborg he still felt the cold in his remaining organic parts and the hair on his arm standing on end as he rounded the corner towards the rec room, where a soft glow framed the door way. Either someone was awake as early as he was or one of the younger members had left a screen running. He chuckled to himself and he poked his head in, eyes scanning the room until they landed on a loading menu of a fighter game.

He approached the screen to turn it off before quickly realising he wasn’t alone. 

Sprawled out on the sofa with an arm lazily hung off the side was Hana, her phone light creating strange shadows up her arm as if she’d fallen asleep midway through a text. Her pointed headset had fallen off behind her head and the game controller she so loved seemed to be no where in sight. Genji sighed to himself as he knelt down to pick up her phone, trying not to pry as the screen flashed bright with his movement showing his name and a series of back and forth texts the two had sent. Perhaps she was texting him about her new high score or to rub in the fact he was very rusty at a lot of the games he’d grown up with as a kid. He locked the phone before gently shaking her awake speaking her name softly as to not startle her.

“Hana?”

She groaned, her brows furrowing as her head perked up a little and her eyes sleepily focusung on the youngest Shimada. Genji had always found Hana quite attractive. Not just because because of her world renowned status, her fearsomeness and passion for the work they did had made Genji’s heart flutter the first time he realized he’d fallen for the small girl in the bright pink meka. Seeing her now lazily focusing on him and watching her face change from irritation to warm affection made his heart sing again. He felt foolish for his little crush taking him over so easily but he was much to far in to turn back.

“Oh Genji! I was expecting Jack to be shaking me awake, telling me off for falling asleep gaming. Again.” She winked at him, both of them knowing that no matter how much Jack scolded her she wouldn’t relent in her late night gaming sessions. She swung her legs out from under the covers, flinching back against the couch as her feet hit the cold floor beneath them.

“It’s still quite early, I’d be quite surprised if even Jack himself was awake now.” He said as he grabbed the blanket that had tumbled off the couch and handed it back to her.

“Then why are you awake at the crack of dawn? Or do robots just not sleep?” She teased pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping herself in the fuzzy blanket. Genji chuckled as he sat next to her on the couch, far enough away that he wouldn’t intrude her personal space but close enough that he could feel the slight warmth radiating off of her.

“That teasing of yours will get you in trouble one day I hope you know.” He smiled at her and leaning back against the plush couch. “And perhaps Jack is right about your late night antics. We do need to be ready for our next mission by at least eight.” He turned his head watching as Hana scrunched her face up at the thought. Genji knew she enjoyed their missions but the early hours and long plane rides were never enjoyable. He’d be a liar if he said he wasnt Keen on their upcoming mission, especially not when Winston had explained what they needed to do.

-

“I’ll be sending two pairs of two.” Winston had said pushing his small frames further up his face. He flicked through his tablet, images appearing on the holotable as he did so. There was five of them in the room, Winston, Hana, Jesse Mcree, his brother Hanzo and himself. Genji had assumed that Winston would have teamed him up with his Brother but as he explained their task further Genji realised, with hope blooming in his chest, that he would be teamed with Hana.

“I will be needing you to go under cover as two couples, since Agent Mcree and Agent Hanzo have done a few like these before I thought it would be best to team them up again.” A slight blush formed across Hanzo’s face but nothing more was said on the matter.

“Agents Song and Genji, I’ve asked you two to accompany them as your skill sets may both be required. I’ve noted that you two work particularly well together. We’ll be needing to occupy these two safe houses across the town.” Winston’s words droned out after a while and Genji thought of the days ahead. Days spent with Hana. He tried to focus for the rest of the meeting but continued to fidget till scolded by his brother.

\- 

“Geng?” Hana asked pulling Genji back from his thoughts. He didn’t feel the heat that had bloomed on his cheeks till he ran a hand through his shocking green hair.

“Sorry, lost in thought.” He grinned before noting the more serious look in her eyes. “you were saying something. I apologise.”

Hana shook her head laughing. “No no I was just asking what had you up so early. You’re a pretty heavy sleeper when you want to be.”

Genji thought over how he could explain it to Hana with out worrying her. In truth he’d been anxious about their up coming mission, about all up coming missions with Hana. And his dreams had revealed as much. His subconcious conjuring up images of her injured in a battle. Images of her pushing him away because of what he’d become. Long ago he’d become content with who he was but he still feared what others occasionally thought of him.

“Just didn’t sleep well I suppose.” He himself knew how unconvincing he sounded. And the arched eyebrow he received from her told him she knew as well. He turned his face away from her, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and closing his eyes. “I occasionally get bad dreams. Dreams I fear are worse because of the cybonetics that are apart of me. But they are just dreams.” He opened his eyes again turning to look at her as she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

“You know…. when I was little my Dad used to make me some hot chocolate when I couldn’t sleep well. It’d put me straight back to sleep afterwards. I think we could both use some right now. ” Genji smiled down at her as she spoke with the wisdom of someone much more her senior. She was brave and wise and beautiful in the electronic light of the screen, he thought as she got up from the couch and padded over to the little kitchen in the back of the rec room. He watched the blanket trail behind her like some Royal cloak and smiled softly.

He realized he was staring after too long and jumped off the couch offering his help. A laugh erupted from Hana as he stumbled over to where she’d been standing as she shook her head and passed him a mug. He thanked her, pulling out a chair for her as they both say down at the table nearby. They drank their hot chocolates in relative silence, chatting about the game Hana had been playing before her unplanned nap. When they were both done they clean up their odds and ends in the rec room. As the lights plunged them into darkness in the hall Genji turned to Hana his eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness. She was shorter compared to him, only just reaching his shoulders. He could almost plant a kiss on her forehead and he was thankful for the darkness to hide the bright red that had planted itself on his cheeks.

“See ya later Robot man.” Hana giggled flashing her signature V hand movement and making her way back to her dorm, the blanket cloak trailing behind her.

“Goodnight…” He replied, probably to quietly to be heard by her by the time he’d come to his senses again. He wandered back to his dorm slowly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

————————-

Hana flopped on to her brightly colour sheets sighing as she rolled into her side and pulled her phone from her pocket. She had originally been planning on texting Genji, asking if he’d wanted to join her for a match of Street Fighter. But her exhausted state had gotten the better of her and she’d fallen asleep before she’d even gotten the chance. She been up so many nights tossing and turning, her thoughts about Genji and their up coming mission keeping her awake till all hours of the morning. What was it about him with his daring smile and bright green hair that had suddenly made her stomach do a flip everytime she saw him. He’d found her fast asleep in the rec room and she cringed at the thought. What if she’d snored? But the look he’d given her when she woke up seemed to be nothing short of adoration. Perhaps she was being too hopeful, she thought as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her phone buzzed, the soft light flashing Genji’s name.

-Thx 4 the hot choc. Fallin asleep as I walk-

Despite herself Hana smiled sending a quick message back to him before rolling over to try and grab the last few hours of sleep she could get.

-Anytime mister ninja ;-) -

7:59AM

“Agent Song, your presence is being requested in hanger bay two.” Athena’s calm voice rang out loudly through her room, startling her from her sleep.

“Who’s asking?” She groaned rolling out of bed and pushing the stray hairs from her face.

“Agent Winston, but Agent Genji Shimada has just asked for access to your quarters. Shall I accept?” Hana was thankful that the AI didn’t really have eyes everywhere, otherwise she would have seen the bright red blush form along her cheeks and nose.

“One sec!” She called out, pulling on a loose t-shirt and some shorts. A quick check in the mirror was all she could spare. She thought she looked cute and a part of her hoped Genji did too.  She grabbed her bright pink duffle bag off of her desk and hit the button on the door to open it bringing her face to face with Genji.

“Morning!” She smiled walking through the door way so Genji couldn’t catch to much of a glimpse of her shambled room. Jack had said that as a soldier she needed to take better care of her quarters but her sleepless nights hadn’t help her  cleaning habits one bit.

“On time as always.” Genji teased as the two fell in step on their way to the hanger bay. “I expected you to still be wrapped up in that blanket from last night.”

“I was until Athena said Winston was asking for me. I didn’t have enough room to pack it though.” She pouted holding up her duffle bag as it jingled. The two of them laughed as the entered the hanger bay, the three men surrounding the table turned to look at them.

“Good of you to join us Agent Song, Agent Genji.” Winston said sternly, a small smile the only indication he wasn’t entirely mad. “ We we’re going over the itnery for this mission. Plus I have a few new things from you to try.” Winston dug around a pile next to him and Hana took a seat, pulling a leg up under herself to prop herself up further.

Winston handed Hana what looked to be a pen of sorts, the bunny sigil she so loved planted on the end.

“What’s this?” She asked inspecting the pen like object.

“Since this is an undercover mission I thought it best to give you a way to hide your signature pink stripes.” Winston stated proudly. He leant onver and flipped the top back, revealing what looked to almost be an eraser. “A camoflage pen. Instantly matchs to the surface it’s placed on. Can only he removed with the other end of said pen.” He smiled. “I am sure you will get more than one use of it.”

Hana smiled up at Winston, pocketting the pen for safe keeping. She had expressed her concern about her signature look but had not heard anymore on the subject. She loved that people recognised her but working for an illegal crime fighting group didnt help if the person you were fighting against knew who you were.

“Thanks Winston. You know how to keep a girl happy.” She smiled scanning over the paperwork that littered the table. As they continued their briefing Hana looked over at Genji with fondness. She didn’t mind who she did her missions with. But when Winston had first come to her with the idea she’d had no complaints. Even if they did have to keep watch over some people who had decided to needle in the wrong groups at least she’d be able to be around Genji. She wouldn’t have to make an excuse to get close.

As they finally boarded the plane and nestled into their individual seats Hana smiled to herself. No matter the outcome of the mission. She still knew she would enjoy this one.


End file.
